


Just too much

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have enough problems on their hand. Castiel deciding to bring back his favorite animals is not very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just too much

**Author's Note:**

> original post can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/278287.html?thread=52862223#t52862223
> 
> prompts were:  
> Supernatural; author's choice; God!Castiel decides to bring back his favorite Earth creatures, and now humanity has to deal with dinosaurs running around.

“Oh my g...”  
  
“Don't say it!” Dean almost screamed and Sam quickly bit his lower lip. “Don't you say it. Last thing we need is Mr. Personality Disorder turning up. We barely got out last time. I am not going to proclaim my undying love for him again. I wanted to scrape off my skin to get rid of the dirty butt-raped-feeling I had after that.”  
  
“Sorry. But ... Dean. Look at it!”  
  
Dean carefully joined his brother, looking around the corner of the building.  
  
“Holy crap!” he gasped.  
  
“Uhu.” Sam retreated slowly. “What is going on? I mean ... how ... and why!”  
  
“I'm pretty sure we know who's behind that.” Dean growled. “Why he did it, I don't know and I honestly don't care all that much.”  
  
“What should we do?”  
  
“Ah ...” Dean stepped back and pulled Sam with him. “Right now: Run!” He shouted at his brother and set off towards the Impala. They jumped in the car but the dinosaur came around the corner just when Dean wanted to start the engine. “Don't you touch my baby, lizard!” the older Winchester growled. The dinosaur looked at the car and moved towards them. The engine roared when Dean turned the key. He hit the gas and drove towards the creature. “Let's see who's stronger. You or me.” He grabbed the steering wheel with both hands. “I'm so sorry, baby.”  
  
“Dean, don't ...”  
  
The impact was enough to dent the impala and Dean hated the thing just a little more. But it was also hard enough to shove the small dinosaur out of their way so they could escape.  
  
Dean pulled out his phone and hit the #2 on speed dial.  
  
“Bobby. You won't believe it but we got dinosaurs.” he muttered. “Cas brought back the freakin' dinosaurs and honestly I wanna kill them all.”  
  
“Dean we should ...”  
  
“Shut up, Sammy. They hurt my baby. I'm gonna kill each and every one of them.”  
  
“Dean” his brother shouted. “Watch out for the Triceratops!”  
  
“Crap!” Dean steered to the left and tried his best not to hit the big creature.  
  
“Oh, I believe it all right. I suggest we regroup and try to figure out what to do next. Get here as fast as you can, boys. Oh and I've got a bunch of the smaller varieties out back, so park as close to the house as you possibly can.”  
  
“I'm gonna figure out a way to kill him.” Dean snarled. “I'm done playing nice. This is too much. Creatures trying to wreck my car. That's just too much.”  
  
“Dean ... just drive” Sam sighed. “We'll figure something out later.”


End file.
